


Team Earp, Two Haught

by Lawral



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawral/pseuds/Lawral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a strange woman in the snow... WORKING TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have little idea where this story is going but I am hoping that you'll enjoy the ride as we find out.

Waverly watched as the pink Cadillac drove off, kicking up a light powder of snow from under its wheels. Doc was gone and she couldn't decide if it was more her fault for recommending he learn to drive, or if it was Wynonna’s for sleeping with him and not seeing his hidden feelings. This was not how things were suppose to go now that Constance was neutralized; Doc was like her, an unofficial part of the Black Badge Division and part of Wynonna’s team to send all seventy-seven Revenants on a one-way trip back to hell. 

She wrapped her arms around her middle, warding off the cold chill, as the car faded further down the highway. Behind her, Waverly heard the faint click of the patrol door shutting; a moment later, a hand settled on the small of her back as a thermos was held out for her. 

“You okay?” Nicole asked, concern etched in her voice. 

With a quick glance to the redhead next to her, Waverly took the thermos from her hands and brought it to her lips. Nicole’s taste in coffee was vastly improving the Purgatory Police Department station, once she’d introduced Nedley to something that wasn’t cheap off brand crap that tasted like sugar-flavored sludge. Thankfully, Nicole had refilled the thermos before they’d left the station to answer the ‘erratic driver’ that was Doc Holliday. She took a long drink of the deliciously warm liquid before handing the mug back to Nicole. 

“He’s running away.”

Nicole looked up into the direction he’d driven as if she could still see the back of the vehicle he’d been driving. “Running from what?”

“Wynonna.” Waverly said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Ah,” Nicole smiled, raising the thermos to her lips. “Running away from a girl; sounds familiar.”

The brunette mirrored the soft smile as she turned, playfully smacking the arm without the mug of coffee. “I wasn't running, I was…”

Nicole lifted a single brow as she waited for an answer that seemed to hang in the air between them. Another smile graced her lips as she looked at their surroundings.

“What?” Waverly said gazing toward the tree line, instantly alert thanks in large part to the curse her family was held under. 

“No Wynonna.” Nicole smiled. “No Doc, No Dolls, No Nedley. No one to interrupt us.”

Waverly blushed, a playful smile erupting on her face as she turned back to the redhead. “Don't you have to get back to the station? What would the sheriff say?”

Nicole grinned right back at her, “That I have great taste in women?”

Waverly’s mega-watt smile erupted on her face as she untucked her arms from around her chest and circled them around the officer’s neck. Her flirtatious statement was rewarded with a kiss that had been denied them the day before when Wynonna nearly caught them sneaking into Nedley’s office. 

All too soon, Waverly dropped from her tiptoes and lowered her hand to the lapels of Nicole’s jacket. “As much as I would really love to continue this, you're still on duty and it's freezing. Can we go back now?”

“One condition.”

“What?” Waverly asked, her eyes filled with confusion. 

“Thursday. I'm off and I thought, maybe, we could drive into the city. Dinner? Maybe get that coffee you owe me?”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed, “Are you asking me on a date? Like, officially?”

Nicole smiled, her confidence held firmly in place now that she'd gotten the question out. “I'd be crazy not to.”

The younger Earp smiled, hoisted herself back on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole before taking the thermos and walking back toward the police cruiser. “I'll check my calendar.”

The redhead smiled at the playful smirk etched on Waverly’s face. She stuck her hands into her pockets as she walked back toward her car. “Hey, Miss Planner, I gave _two or three days_ notice.”

* * *

“So,” Waverly said a few miles down the road as Nicole drove back toward town. “I told Doc.”

“You told Doc what?” Nicole asked, glancing toward her. 

“About… you know, me and-and you.”

Nicole was silent for a moment. They hadn't really spoken about their moment in Nedley’s office but the redhead had heard her when she said she wasn't read to ‘get into it.’ It just seemed like they had mutually agreed not to say anything to anyone about their budding relationship. “Hey,” She reached across the console and laid her hand on Waverly’s knee. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Waverly smiled gently as she looked into Nicole's brown eyes. “We must not be as stealthy as we thought cause he wasn't surprised at all.”

Nicole hummed softly, retracting her hand back to the steering wheel. “I think your Agent Dolls knows too.”

“What?”

“He hasn't actually said anything.” Nicole clarified. “But there’ve been times that… I don't know; it's just a feeling.”

Waverly looked down at her own hands. She was still getting accustomed to the fact that she'd taken Gus’s advice and gone after what she wanted: one Nicole Haught. Despite her growing attraction to the other woman, living in such a small town where everyone knew her, she was terrified of people knowing her true self. Especially Wynonna. 

“Is it bad?” Her voice came out small, quiet as she glanced to Nicole quickly. “When people, you know, know.”

“In Purgatory?” Nicole sighed. “Honestly, I haven't really encountered much. It's not really a question people just blurt out in conversation.” Waverly’s gaze ricocheted around the cruiser before she settled on looking out the window. “My mom always told me that it's nobody else's business and that if I want someone to know, that's _my_ decision to tell them.”

The petite brunette began to turn her head as she sucked in a breath to speak before stopping abruptly and leaning closer to the dash. Nicole glanced toward her, when she failed to speak, in time to see her whip her head backwards as they drove. “Nicole, stop!”

Hearing something in Waverly’s voice, the officer stepped on the brake without a second thought. It was only when the petite brunette opened the passenger door and darted toward the back of the cruiser that she also unbuckled her belt. “Hey, Wave!”

Nicole came to the back of her cruiser to join Waverly who was looking further behind the car. “What is that?”

The officer looked in the direction of the younger girl’s gaze and immediately saw what the Earp was talking about. Near the treeline, just above the ditch, was a crumpled heap. As she walked slowly forward, her hand on her gun, the heap began to register in her mind. 

“Is that an arm?” Waverly voice asked quietly behind her. “That’s an arm.”

“Wave, stay here.” Nicole said as she stepped closer to the limb that Waverly had noticed as they drove. She knelt down into the snow and moved the brunette hair from the face. “Hello? Ma’am?” She found the person’s ear and moved two fingers down slightly, locating the pulse point in the side of the neck. 

“Is she…?” Waverly asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

Nicole suddenly pulled her hand back and looked up. “She’s alive but her pulse is really faint. She’s freezing cold. Wave, come help me get her to the car.” 

Waverly made her way closer as Nicole turned the woman over, allowing her hair to fall completely away from her face. Her brunette hair was straight, even while wet from the snow, her eyes were closed but tinted purple and, “Her lips are blue.”

Nicole looked at the woman and almost felt her heart stop. “No, no.” She started mumbling as she grabbed the woman under her arms and began to drag her in the snow toward the cruiser. Waverly kept trying to help but was only able to capture one of the woman’s legs because of the pace Nicole was going.

The young officer stopped at the back door of her car and lowered the woman down to the ground. “Wave, get her coat off. Now.”

The smaller woman looked up in confusion at the same time that Nicole began to take her own jacket off, tossed it into the floorboard, and began to unbutton her shirt. She was transfixed for a moment as Nicole began to remove her belt before she called out again. “Now, Waverly! Get her jacket and shirt off.” 

Waverly finally tore her eyes away from Nicole and pushed the woman’s jacket over her shoulders, pushing it further into the snow and coaxed her arms out from the sleeves. “Don’t move her off the jacket yet, but get her shirt off. We’ve got to warm her up.” Nicole instructed as she ignored her tank top for a moment and made quick work of her boots and uniform pants. 

It took another few agonizingly long minutes before Nicole pulled her tank top from her head and threw it into her vehicle as well and then crawling into the seat. “Ok, can you help me lift her? I’ll pull her the rest of the way in and you get her shoes and jeans off. And give me your coat.” Waverly bent to hoist the girl’s upper body up where Nicole could drag her into the slight warmth of the cruiser. Along the woman’s left side, just under her bra, was a deep purple bruise. “Bastard,” Nicole spoke softly. 

Wave finally got the girl’s jeans from her legs and threw them into the floorboard of the cruiser along-side the rest of Nicole’s uniform before pulling her long coat from her arms and handing it to Nicole. She instantly pulled the woman against her heated flesh and pulled the coat over both of their bodies. 

“Wave, you gotta drive us to the hospital. Quickly,” Nicole said as she felt the chill of the woman’s body starting to make her cold. “Turn the siren, yeah, that top button. Get on the radio and tell Carlyne that we’re headed to the hospital with a possible hypothermia victim.”

The young Earp closed the door, climbed into Nicole’s seat and quickly pulled the seat closer before shifting into drive and flooring the gas petal. She reached for the heater control button and was quickly stopped. “No, just leave it alone.” Waverly looked into the rearview mirror and could only see Nicole’s brown eyes looking over the top of the other girl’s brown hair. “Radio, Waverly.”

“Oh,” She reached for the radio, pressing the button before talking. “Uh, hello? This is Waverly Earp calling for Officer Haught.”

The radio crackled before a voice answered in return, filled with a thick country twang. “Did you say Earp? Another Earp in trouble with the Sheriff department, huh? Surprise, surprise.”

Waverly groaned. Carlyne had held animosity toward her from the moment Champ Hardy had thrown his arm over her shoulder and started calling her his girlfriend during the bonfire after the first week of junior year. “Uh, we’re headed toward the hospital with a woman who has hypothermia.”

A moment passed before her monotone voice came back over the radio. “ETA?”

Waverly looked up into the mirror again with confusion filling her eye. Nicole nodded her head. From the front seat she held down the button and held it up to her shoulder so Nicole could be heard. “Ten minutes!”

* * *

By the time Waverly pulled up in front of the Purgatory Emergency Department, four people were waiting outside next to a stretcher. She’d barely stopped when the door was opened and the coat was pulled from the two practically naked women. Two men pulled the woman free from Nicole’s arms and laid her on the stretcher, covered her with a blanket another woman had ran outside with. Nicole climbed out, pulling Waverly’s coat back on as she quickly followed the five people back inside. 

“Nicole,” Waverly called after her, following the group through the door. 

She couldn’t make out much of the technical jargon the doctors were spouting until one question pierced her eardrums, “ID?”

“Mattie,” Nicole said as the nurse stopped her at the end of the hallway. “Her name is Mattie.”

Waverly walked up behind Nicole. Her feet were bare and the coat hung open, showing off her toned stomach along with her state of undress. “Nicole? How did you know that?”

The redhead lowered her head before turning. Waverly instantly felt her chest constrict as she noticed the moist streaks that ran from her red eyes. “She’s my sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to have this up way sooner but my son had a rough night last night with pain. Then as I sat down to start posting and was interrupted by hospital rounds with the doctors and Mommy duties. After some Oxy and Morphin, he's off to sleep some and I can now present you with Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Waverly had gone outside to move Nicole’s patrol vehicle while she was checked over. She'd gathered her uniform from the floorboard and took it inside. “Where's my utility belt?” Nicole asked as she came out of the bathroom, handing Waverly’s jacket back.

“Oh, uh,” The shorter girl turned slightly as if to look out the glass emergency room doors. “I locked it in the trunk. Didn't really think they'd allow me to bring it inside.”

“So much for the candles and that black dress.” 

Waverly grinned as heat filled her cheeks and she looked around the empty hallway. “Will you be quiet?”

Nicole smiled at the blush. “Really; that's the first time someone has used another woman to get me to take my clothes off.”

“Oh my God,” Waverly’s whole face was now pink as she pushed her hair out of her face. “Stop.”

Nicole moved down the hall with Wave at her side. She stopped outside the glass window of the same room she had been in just a few weeks prior. The team inside the room had covered Mattie in two layers of warm blankets and were pumping warm saline into her bloodstream. She'd been borderline hypothermic on arrival and, an hour later, her temperature had already risen a whole degree. They wouldn't know the extent of any damage until Mattie woke up, however. 

Waverly stood next to Nicole, her shoulder touching the officer’s arm. It was the only comfort she could afford in such a public place. Trying to bring up the topic of a sudden sibling was proving difficult as well. How could she not know anything about the woman she'd been making out with just days prior?

“Do you think she'll be alright?” Waverly asked.

Nicole nodded as another tear threatened to fall from her right eye. “Mattie’s tough, always has been; I mean, she'd have to be with all the shit she's been through.”

“What do you mean?”

Waverly looked down as Nicole’s cell phone started ringing. Pulling it from her front pocket, she sighed at the name on the tiny display. “Haught.” At the sound of the muffled voice, Waverly unconsciously took a half step to her left so their shoulders no longer touch. “Alright, I'm on my way.”

Nicole tucked her phone back into her pocket. “I've gotta go; your sister and Agent Dolls brought in some girls they rescued from a cult.” Waverly looked up at the girl, her eyebrows rising at the news Wynonna had found Dolls. “I don't know, I guess she stopped them from drinking the Kool-Aid.”

The redhead turned to look inside the room once more, frowning slightly at the image of her sister lying so still. Waverly reached out to touch her elbow lightly. “Hey, I'll stay.” Nicole looked down at where Waverly was touching her. “I'll call you if anything big happens.”

Nicole nodded, covering the hand on her arm with her own. “Emergency only.” Waverly nodded her own head. “I should only be gone a hour or so. And… I'll tell Nedley I'll need a day.”

“Wait,” Waverly tugged on Nicole’s arm as she'd gone to take a step back. “Does he know?”

“About us?”

Waverly grinned, looking past Nicole’s shoulder. “Cute. No, does he know about your sister?”

Nicole lifted a single shoulder in a shrug. “Probably saw a photo at my place when he took care of Janie. Why?”

“I just… Didn't want him to think you were, you know.” Waverly was met with a blank expression. “You're still new; I didn't want him to-”

Nicole took Waverly hand in her own and squeezed lightly. “If only there weren't so many people around.”

Waverly smiled, blushing as she looked down at their hands. “Maybe there won't be… in a hour or so.”

* * *

It took every ounce of energy to get into her cruiser and head back to the Sheriff’s office, leaving two parts of her heart behind at the hospital. Many of the girls were local missing girls, or girls from surrounding towns, Nicole had spent most of the next two hours filling out release forms for girls who were being collected by elated family members. Being as it was still an open case, regardless of what Dolls said, the locations of the girls needed to be filed away in case of further questioning.

Nicole filled out the last paper, signed it, and laid a reassuring hand on the arm of the man in front of her who refused to let his daughter go to far away. She stacked the papers together and walked into Nedley’s office. 

“Jamison is finishing with the last girl.” Nicole informed him as she dropped the papers on his desk. 

“Every girl is gone?” He asked astonished.

“All but one.” The rookie officer said. “Eve something-or-other; Wynonna’s taking her home until we can locate a family member.”

Nedley pulled the stack of papers toward himself. “That's good work, Haught.” Briefly, his gaze settled on the photo of he and Chrissy on his desk. 

“Uh, sir.” Nicole said as she hovered near the chair across from his desk. “I know that I had to take a few days after… I was wondering-”

“Nicole,” Nedley said, ceasing the beginning of her slight rambling. She met his eye as she heard the tone behind her name; it was the same tone from the hospital. All gruff but protective and gentle. The same tone he'd said her name in the first time after being kidnapped. The tone that hinted he worried and cared about her as much as his own daughter. “What is it?”

“Sir, the girl I took to the hospital, the hypothermic,” He nodded slightly. “She's… It was my sister, Mattie.”

This news caused Nedley’s burly eyebrows to rise, almost disappearing in his hairline. “Status?”

“They're warming her up; she was pretty close to being diagnosed hypothermic.” She reported looking down to her hands. “When you called she was up to ninety-six six.”

“Take the weekend.” Nedley said, opening a blue folder to tuck the release papers into. 

“Sir, it's Thursday.”

“Nicole,” Nedley said in that same soft, fatherly tone. “Go to the hospital, be with your sister. I will not see you until Monday morning. Clear?”

Nicole couldn't hide the soft smile that played across her lips at the gentle demand from her superior. “Yes, sir, Sheriff.”

* * *

Not wanting to hold Waverly, Nicole drove back to the hospital without even stopping at her apartment to change or check on her feline roommate. Walking through the halls, her hands help on the front of her utility belt, she made her way back toward the hospital room. 

She paused at the doorway, simply taking in the scene in front of her. Mattie was asleep but she still looked as white as the blankets that covered her, the purple that cover her eyelids was the only contrast. Next to the bed, Waverly sat in a very uncomfortable looking chair; her elbow was resting on the hard, wooden arm and her eyes were closed. Nicole looked up and down the hallway before entering the room and crossing to kneel next to the brunette.

“Hey, beautiful.” Nicole whispered, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s cheekbone. The young Earp smiled softly as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. “Sorry, I'm late.”

Waverly stood, stretching slightly as she looked toward the clock above the door. “Mm, s’okay.” She bent down to pick up her bag, sliding the strap over her shoulder. “I hadn't meant to fall asleep.”

Nicole smiled down at the girl, gathering her hand and bringing it to her lips. “It's all that reading; I really think Deputy Marshall Dolls is working you too hard.”

Waverly smiled lightly, “Researching is my thing, it's who I am.”

“Oh, Wave, you are so much more than that.”

Waverly smiles softly; taking a small step to her left and, seeing no one in the hospital hallway, pulls Nicole just inside the bathroom before sliding her hand along Nicole’s jaw. “She hasn't woken up but the doctor said her temperature is recovering nicely,” Waverly spoke softly as her eyeline dropped from Nicole’s eyes to her lips. The redhead dropped her chin, allowing the smaller girl to close the space between them if she chooses.

And she does. Nicole instantly feels her heart beat faster as Waverly lifts up slightly and completes their connection. Her top lip fits perfectly between Waverly’s as she feels the brunette’s hand slide into her hair, loosening the tight braid slightly. The kiss is over after only a few moments; much too soon for their liking. 

“I should get home. Gus is probably waiting.” Waverly spoke softly as she slid her fingers down the open collar of Nicole’s uniform shirt. “Family night. Which basically means we sit around listening to old country icons, talk about Uncle Curtis and the trouble he always got us into while they drink whiskey and I have tea.”

Nicole smiles softly, raising her hands up to grasp Waverly’s wrist. “Damn; I wish I knew your uncle Curtis.”

Waverly grinned, “Gus always said they didn't need kids cause Uncle Curtis was enough of a kid already.”

“They had you.”

Waverly nodded lightly. “And Wynonna. Well, off and on.”

“Nedley gave me the weekend,” Nicole told her. “So, you know, if you get bored with all your research…”

Waverly grinned, looking up at her again. “I'll text you regardless.”

“Well, I _was_ once told I was special.”

Waverly’s smile turned more serious. She reached up once more to press another kiss to Nicole’s lips before pulling away enough to speak, “You are special.”

* * *

Nicole walked out of the room with Waverly, parting ways just down the hall. Waverly proceeded out into the cold night air as Nicole made her way to a small alcove with vending machines. The day had seemed as if it had lasted a whole week; all Nicole wanted to do was eat the chicken salad sandwich she'd bought and drink the overpriced bottle of water before trying to find a somewhat comfortable position in the chair and sleep. 

The redheaded deputy had hoped to hear from Waverly before falling asleep that night. She drifted off, her phone in hand, waiting- hoping- for a text that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my other stories, I'm not setting a chapter minimum word count in hopes that my muse, Greta, will have lots of ideas that come up for our lovely characters and my original character, Mattie. As always, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome. I have to beta reader so any and all mistakes are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, this story has no real plot. It is whatever come onto the page. I have edited myself on certain things that I want to include later. Again, any mistakes are my own as I have no beta reader.

Sleep had been extremely difficult in the chair, she made a note to ask Waverly how she’d made it look so comfortable. Of course, she already knew how; the brunette had a way of making everything look comfortable and adorable (including that puffy blue jacket). It was nearing ten o’clock in the morning when Nicole woke to a pain in her lower back as she’d shifted to laying her head on the bed sometime during the night. 

It took ten minutes before she was able to talk herself into leaving the room and her sleeping sister; Nicole Haught desperately needed coffee, a change of clothes and a shower. After tracking down Mattie’s nurse, Nicole left her cell number with the woman with instructions to call immediately if she were to wake up.

Her apartment was literally two blocks from the station and about a mile from the hospital. She'd never been so happy that Purgatory was such a small town before realizing if Mattie happened to wake up in her absence, it would take her less than five minutes to return. 

Opening the door to her apartment, which was really a large converted detached garage belonging to a middle-aged couple, Nicole was met with incessant vocalizations from her cat. She bent down and picked up the solid white feline and scratched her under the chin. “I know, I know. Momma didn't come last night.” Nicole spoke softly. “You hungry, Janie? I bet you are. Come on.”

Nicole set the cat on a wooden bar stool next to the refrigerator before picking up the cat’s dish from the floor. The cat kept a close eye on her human as Nicole filled the dish with fresh food and water. As a treat, while being ignored as the cat engulfed her full dish, Nicole added a small saucer of milk on the floor as well.

Forty minutes later, Nicole had showered, dressed and pulled her brush through her braid-induced wavy hair before pulling her boots on and grabbing a jacket. Janie had finished half of her food and was in the process of bathing when Nicole grabbed her keys again and proceeded back out into the cold air of Purgatory.

The rookie officer had just crossed the threshold back into the hospital when her phone chimed.

**Waverly** (11:03AM): I'm sorry I didn't text last night. I promise to explain later. How is your sister? 

Nicole smiled. She couldn't decide if it was due to the promise of being told something, the fact Waverly wanted to see her, or just because of who the text was from. She was in the process of sending a reply when she walked back into Mattie’s room. 

“I know that smile.” Nicole looked up to see Mattie sitting up slighting in the hospital bed. “What's her name?”

Three long strides and Nicole was at her sister’s bedside, the phone in her hand briefly forgotten. She dropped the electronic between the other girl’s knees before reaching out and grasping both sides of her face. Mattie’s skin was warmer but still slightly paler than normal, her green eyes were dulled slightly with an emotion Nicole couldn't pinpoint at that moment, and her left eye was the same deep purple it had been the day before. 

Nicole sighed, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I'm happy to see you too, little sister.” Mattie smiled gently.

“Don't be cute,” Nicole warned. “It's thirty degrees outside. What. Were. You. Thinking?”

“I was thinking, you’re safer than Mom and Dad.” Mattie spoke sharply, pulling herself out of Nicole’s grasp. “I was thinking… you're a cop. He'd be stupid to come after me here, right?”

Mattie looked down into the clean, white blanket that covered her lap as long strands of her brunette hair fell to obscure Nicole’s view. Sighing, she pushed the girl’s legs to the side before sitting on the edge of the bed and took a hand in her own. 

“Go ahead,” Mattie said. “Say ‘I told you so’ and get it over with.”

“Hey,” Nicole said, furrowing her brow as she reached to pull her sister into a hug. “I'm not going to say that, I'm not.”

“Why not?” Mattie asked, wiping at a tear. “Everyone else does.”

She pushed brown hair behind an ear before pressing a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “Cause you're my sister; cause only I reserve the right to hurt you.” Nicole smiled as Mattie released a garbled laugh. “Which I’d never do anyway.”

“Preston Evans.”

Nicole looked at her sister incredulously. “I was ten! I didn't know they'd ground you- Besides, you should be blaming Kelly Ryers; she's the one that starting Spin The Bottle.”

Mattie chuckled again. “I don't know why she thought it'd be a fun game. It was her, us, Preston and Charlie.”

“Yea, you didn't have to kiss that mangy dog.”

Again, Mattie started laughing. “Maybe Charlie’s the reason you're a cat person.”

The pair grew quiet, Nicole watching the emotions flicker across her sister’s features. Mattie had always been the strongest person she'd known and to see the mixture of fear and guilt that caused another quiet sob escaped from her lips. 

“Hey,” Nicole coaxed, moving from the edge of the bed to sit at her side, slipping her arm around Mattie's back until she leaned her head against the redhead’s shoulder. “You're okay.” She rubbed her hand up and down the brunette’s forearm. “When did he…”

“Last week; black eye and a busted lip.” She paused, unsure if she should continue after feeling Nicole’s body tense. “Couple nights ago he came home drunk and decided to put his fist through the wall… six inches from my face.”

Once again, Nicole breathed out a whisper. “Bastard.”

“When he stumbled toward the kitchen for another beer, I grabbed my coat and my purse.” Nicole felt a cool, wet spot forming on her shoulder but refused to move. “I heard him screaming a block away.”

* * *

The Haught sisters sat quietly in the hospital bed. Nicole continued to rub soft, soothing patterns onto Mattie’s arm while the elder watched as nurses walked by outside the door. It was only after Nicole had picked apart the salad from her sister’s lunch tray that either spoke again.

“You never told me her name?”

“What?” Nicole stalled. “Whose name?”

Mattie smiled, rolling her eyes. “Oh, please! You walked in here with your nose in your phone and that smile on your face.”

“That smile-”

“Yes. That megawatt, there's a hot chick texting me, puppy dog smile.” Mattie grinned. “So, I'll ask again. Who is she?”

It was in that moment that several things happened all at once. First, a soft knock on the door caused both girls to look up. Nicole’s face exploded in a large smile at the sight of the short, brunette that stood in the doorway with her hair laying over her shoulder in a braid. “Sorry; Nicole, can I talk to you real quick?” 

The younger Haught sister practically jumped out of the hospital bed with a breathy acceptance before tossing over her shoulder, “Be right back.”

Mattie was left smirking at the door as neither girl looked back at her as they walked out of the room. “Ok, I got a face. I just need a name, Nicole.”

* * *

Waverly didn't speak until the pair had gone outside and were safely inside her red Jeep. The look on her face, and the fact that she'd not even tried to pull her jacket around her lithe body, caused Nicole’s concern to skyrocket in a matter of a few heartbeats. 

“Wave?” Nicole reached across the space and grasped her hand. “Hey, talk to me. Are you okay?”

“It's Willa.” Waverly spoke suddenly. “Like officially, biologically proven Willa.”

Nicole was completely lost. She tried to think if she'd ever heard about anyone named Willa. To date, Nicole hadn't ran across too many people with a W name in Purgatory besides Waverly, Wynonna, and an older gentleman who'd needed escorted out of Shorty’s one night. “Who-”

“The girl Wynonna brought home last night?”

Nicole’s eyebrows stitched downward in a soft scowl, “I thought she said her name was Eve.”

Waverly shook her head, fighting off a torrent of emotions and memories she didn't want to relive. “Gus says she looks exactly like our mother; not that I remember much of her either and Daddy burned everything of her after she left us…”

“Wave, Wave.” Nicole reached up and cradled the girl’s jaw in her hand. “Baby, breathe. Slow down.”

Soft brown eyes quickly turned and found hers. Nicole felt her heart jump, beating wildly, as she realized what she'd just said. “I-”

“Baby?” She whispered, a smile growing on her lips. 

“I-I was just trying to...” Nicole began her own ramble, lowering her hand. “Too soon?”

Waverly shook her head, the bashful smile spreading wider over her face. Throwing caution to the wind, she cradled Nicole’s chin in both hands and leaned over to press her lips together with Nicole’s. “What am I going to call you?”

Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s briefly before remembering exactly where they were. “Most people come up with some play-on-words of my last name.”

“Mm, how original.”

Nicole smiled, “Right? I can't tell you how many puns I've endured over the years.”

Waverly blushed, remembering her own thoughts upon reading Nicole’s business card. She'd most likely thought of at least one of those puns Nicole had heard before. Of course she'd never allow Nicole to deny the truth in her surname. 

“Sorry, I may be asking a really stupid question but, uh- who’s Willa?”

“Willa’s the oldest; she was already eight when I was born.” Waverly said. “But she was kidnapped and we thought she died, like Daddy.”

“Wait,” Nicole said, trying to piece together this new information. “You have two sisters?”

Waverly lowered her face into her hands. “It's such a long story and I can't really explain it but…”

“Eve is your long-lost sister Willa.” Nicole supplied as if it was the simplest statement in the world and required nothing further. 

“Yes.” 

Nicole studied the woman next to her who seemed to have suddenly found something incredibly interesting outside the windshield. The air around them was filled with the uneasy tension that radiated off Waverly at the mention of her oldest sister. “Are you okay?”

“I don't know,” Waverly sighed. She hadn't been able to speak honestly of her feeling regarding her sister; Wynonna and Gus knew her better and were currently feeling their own guilt for not searching harder for Willa years ago. “I don't really remember her very well and the memories I do have…” She lowered her head, whispering softly as if someone might chastise her for not being excited. “You won't find me nominating her for Sister of the Year.”

Nicole wasn't exactly sure, though she had an idea, of where Waverly was on the publicity of their relationship; she reached out and pulled the brunette into an awkward hug that she hoped would convey her feelings but appeared as a friendly embrace. “It's going to be okay,” She said softly. “I'm here if you need to talk or rant or if you need a place to get away for the night.”

“How do you do that?” Waverly asked, looking up into Nicole’s confused gaze. “It doesn't matter what the problem, you find a way to make everything seem like it's going to be fine in the end.”

Nicole smiled, the same blushing smile that showed off her dimples. “You're important to me and I hate not seeing that adorable smile on your face.”

Quickly, Waverly lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “Anyone ever tell you that you are quite the romantic?”

The redhead smiled, “Can I see you later?”


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen kisses when no one else was around had become commonplace since Waverly had pleasantly attacked her in Nedley’s office. The hospital hadn't given much cover other than the bathroom in Mattie’s room but now that she was awake, the room couldn't be used again. 

Presently, however, Mattie was asleep.

The door to Mattie's room had been closed to drown out the noise of the hospital, the curtain had been pulled over the glass window to give the patient privacy, and Waverly -at the moment- had Nicole backed into the corner. The taller girl had tried to take control, tried to turn them so that she was holding Waverly hostage, but the shorter woman had stood her ground and introduced Nicole to a strength she'd been unaware of. 

She wasn't about to complain. Letting Waverly set the pace of their relationship seemed like the chivalrous thing to do, plus she was thoroughly enjoying the small, feisty girl dominating their interactions. Seeing the other side of Waverly Earp that so few had seen before. It always caught her off guard and left her gasping for air as her heart hammered away in her chest. 

“Mm, I don't want to leave.” Waverly grumbled softly as she broke away from Nicole’s swollen mouth. 

“Then don't.” She moved her arm around the brunette’s back, pulling her back into another short kiss.

“I have to.” Waverly groaned, placing her hands on the front of Nicole’s shoulders, looking up into her darker brown eyes. “I have to babysit Willa.”

“You have to babysit your older sister?”

Waverly hesitated; once again she thought of how angry Dolls would be if she spilled the secret. Waverly wanted to be able to talk to Nicole, to tell her everything about the Earp curse and the revenants and how they- well, Wynonna- were going to send them all straight back to hell. However, the urge to protect Nicole from all of it overpowered the desire; she'd never forgive herself if something happened to Nicole again. The last time, she'd died and needed to be resuscitated. 

“Yea, uh, the cult really scrambled her memories. Wynonna’s scared to leave her alone at the homestead.”

Nicole sighed, lowering her head slightly to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with Waverly being around Willa after hearing two stories of how her eldest sister had treated her. Of course, it wasn't her place to say anything. “Will you call me if you need to talk?”

Waverly smiled, “I promise.”

With one final tender ghost of a kiss, Waverly picked up her purse and left the room with a soft smile on her face. Nicole watched the door close before turning to go back to the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“I didn't think you two would ever stop trying to swallow each other’s tongues.”

“What are you doing awake?” 

“Oh, relax.” Mattie waved her hand across her face as Nicole glanced over her shoulder to the window in the door. “It's not like I've never seen you making out with your girlfriend. Or do you not remember college?”

“Waverly is… different.”

“Different?” Mattie mimicked as she sat up, watching her sister stride to the chair. “She's not out, is she?”

Nicole remained silent for a moment before lifting a hand in warning. “Don't.”

“I'm not blind, Nic. I saw how she looked at you and only kissed you once she thought I was asleep.”

“You did that on purpose?”

Mattie shrugged, “Who am I to deny my love sick sister a kiss from her girlfriend?” Her smile mirrored the slow eruption of Nicole’s. “Seriously though. What's going on with you two?”

“Honestly, I don't know.” Nicole admitted. “She just kind of came at me last week. We haven't really had a minute to define what we are.”

Mattie chuckled, “She had you trapped in a corner; face it, sis, Waverly Earp is crazy about you.”

Nicole grinned, ducking her head briefly. “Well, I'm pretty crazy about her too.”

“No.” Mattie feigned a shocked expression. “I’m sure _everyone_ can see that.”

Nicole thinks of the many times Agent Dolls had given her looks, how Waverly had told Doc they were _trying_ (whatever that meant), and the soft, knowing grins she received anytime she crossed paths with the Earp aunt. “Don't tell Waverly that.” The young officer was met with the inquisitive green eyes of her sister. “Small town but I think the opinion that really matters to Waverly is Wynonna’s.”

“Her sister?” Nicole’s nod was met with a groan. “I don't have to beat up your girlfriend’s sister, do I?”

* * *

It was almost nine o’clock by the time Nicole opened the door to her apartment. She quickly dropped the duffle in her hand next to the door. “Okay, this is it.”

Mattie stomped her feet on the brand new doormat before crossing the threshold into her sister’s home. She uncoiled the scarf Waverly had given her from around her neck and looked around. Her sister had framed her law enforcement degree as well as her certification and proudly hung them on the wall above the television. _Work hard and earn what you get._ It has been a mantra their father had instilled in them from a very early age. 

Of course, she hadn't earned much after college aside from a string of failed relationships and a dwindling sense of self. 

“You know you really didn't have to do this.” Mattie said as she removed her coat.

“Oh? You have someplace else to stay in Purgatory?” Nicole quipped. “You said you came here because I was safety. Where else did you think you'd stay?”

“That was before I knew you had a girlfriend and no where to get your freak on.”

“Ohmigod,” She heard Nicole groan. “Kitchen, living room, dining room. Bathroom is the door on the left, bedroom straight ahead. Oh, and for your information, it's been a week; there's no ‘freak’ going on.”

“Aw,” Mattie reached down to pick up Janie, who was currently doing figure eight’s between her legs. “I think Mommy’s gonna turn into a tomato, Janie; look how red she is.”

“Keep it up,” Nicole glared. “You can sleep in the cruiser.”

Mattie's face lit up, “Oo, I can talk on the radio.” Nicole groaned again as she picked up her duffel and walked toward her bedroom. “Come on, you know you missed my teasing.”

“I thought it was the little sister’s job to annoy.” Nicole called over her shoulder, locking her firearm into the safe she kept on her nightstand.

“I'm raiding the fridge.” Mattie called out as she set Janie down on the back of the couch. She wasn't sure what all she'd find in Nicole’s kitchen but it certainly beat the mediocrity that had been her old home. “Only my sister,” Mattie mumbled as she pulled out two labeled Tupperware containers. 

Mattie pulled down two plates from the open style cabinets and dished out helpings of the meatloaf she found before popping the plate in the microwave. “Beer?” She asked as Nicole came back from her bedroom, having changed out of her uniform and into blue jeans and a teal v-neck shirt. 

“I'll get them,” Nicole said as the microwave beeped. The two worked in comfortable synchronicity; Mattie divided the meatloaf onto the two plates and dished out the accompanying salad while Nicole put the containers back into the fridge and then opened the two beers. 

The pair moved to the small table with their dinner. “So, remember the doctor said you still needed to take it easy this week. I'll pick up your prescription in the morning.”

“Yes, Mom.” Mattie spoke. She'd came away from her nap in the freezing cold unscathed but the doctor was still concerned about the bruised ribs she'd received before escaping her ex. 

Nicole had stuck her tongue out at her sister as she raised the beer bottle to her lips. Her drink was interrupted when Bubbly started playing in the bedroom. The redhead got up without a word and went to grab her phone before too much of the song played.

Mattie grinned, shook her head and stabbed her fork into the salad. 

“What do you mean you were shot?!”

The older Haught looked over to the feline who had froze mid-bath, tongue still poking out of her mouth. “Uh oh; looks like it's just you and me tonight, Janie.”

Nicole came out of the bedroom, her cell phone clutched in her hand. She crossed to the front door, seemingly forgetting her sister was even in the room, and grabbed her boots. She was in the process of trying to tie one while pulling the other on simultaneously when Mattie spoke, “Is Waverly alright?”

“Uh,” Nicole quickly ties her boots, making her way toward the door and pulling a jacket from the coat rack. “She said it was just a graze but I…”

The woman stopped and gazed at the brunette. Mattie motioned her hands toward the door. “Go. I'm just gonna take a proper bath and maybe watch some television with Janie.”

“Thank you.” Nicole sighed, grabbing her keys before pressing a kiss to her sister’s head. “Uh, there's sweatshirts and stuff in the middle drawer. Bed, couch… Whatever. I'll be back soon.”

Without another pause, Nicole was gone. Off to fuss over another important person in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post a photo of how I see Mattie while writing this. So here's a picture.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm greatly sorry for the delay. I began this story while in Seattle for my son's treatment and was doing really well with getting chapters out. That is until my son took a turn for the worse and I lost all focus and desire. I've spent the better part of six weeks trying to force this chapter out but mourning, funeral planning, and searching for a new normal has made my depression worse. 
> 
> No parent should have to bury their child. I can only remind myself that he's finally cured of cancer and no longer in pain. My Joshua was 8-years-old and had spent half his life as a fighter. He is my hero.

The first time Nicole had changed the bandage had been in the station’s ladies room. Bashful smiles had been exchanged as Waverly held her shirt up so that Nicole could clean the wound. Neither had said a word until a fresh covering was taped in place and the brunette lowered her shirt. 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered while Nicole clenched her fists as if she could keep a grasp on the tingles touching Waverly had caused in her fingers. 

“Glad to be of service, ma'am.” Nicole smiled before feeling Waverly's hand trailing down her arm toward her hand. 

Before their fingers could interlock, the door opened. Wynonna blew out an exasperated breath as she walked into the room. “All set, baby girl?” The older Earp made her way into one of the stalls but continued to speak to the two women. “Thanks for helping her, Haught. Dolls can be a real asshat sometimes and he's been in a mood since, you know, someone put out a hit on him.”

“Yea, of course.” Nicole spoke. She watched as Waverly tucked her hair over her ear and began to wash her hands. There was no real reason for the younger Earp to be cleaning her hands but it gave her an excuse to remain next to Nicole at the sink when her sister emerged once more. “Has he come up with any leads as to who it might have been? Or is that classified information?”

Waverly winced at the tone she heard in Nicole’s voice; she still hated not being able to explain but continued to tell herself that it was much safer, for Nicole, if she didn't know. The redheaded officer had asked Waverly the same question as they'd set up the first aid kit; confessing that she was more upset that Waverly had been injured, pointing out the flaw in the logic of the homestead being the _safest place in Purgatory for an Earp_. 

“Mercenaries; however if you're looking for a reason, your guess is as good as mine.” Wynonna told her. It was the truth in every sense of the word. 

Nicole guffawed, “Maybe because he is an asshat.”

* * *

The second time Nicole had changed Waverly’s bandage had been later that same night. Wynonna and Dolls had gone off in separate directions to search for Doc, leaving the youngest Earp stranded at the BBD office. Nicole had seen the petite brunette lounging in the office as she'd prepared to leave for the evening. The officer had glanced over her shoulder to make sure the night officer wasn't looking before she slipped into the office and closed the door. It was only in the few moments it took for her to close the space between her and Waverly that Nicole silently thanked Dolls for already threatening the whole department about entering his office.

Waverly, for her part, had gotten to her feet but was almost immediately pushed back against the edge of the table as Nicole’s lips found hers. After the near miss of being caught by Wynonna almost a week ago, they’d refrained from kissing in the Sheriff’s Department which had been increasingly difficult given that they hadn’t seen much of each other over the weekend. Waverly had been mostly at the homestead while Nicole had been sitting vigil next to her sister’s hospital bed. Now that Mattie was living with Nicole, places they could actually be alone had shrunk. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all day.” Nicole confessed. “Damn Wynonna and her timing.” 

Waverly smiled shyly as she reached her hand up to the officers cheek and gently guided her back down slowly, “I agree. To both of those statements.”

Nicole found herself hypnotized by the petite brunette as she circled a hand around her tiny frame to find the small of Waverly’s back while her other hand held her rooted to the table. Their lips met again in a softer, more intimate kiss. It was brief; Nicole only moved enough to lay their foreheads together. “I would have thought you'd left already; it’s past seven.”

She grinned softly, trying to subtly wiggle her way into the top of the table. “Wynonna took my jeep.”

“Wait,” Nicole recoiled a bit more, her lower body still pressed against Waverly. “Are you stuck here?”

“Only until Wynonna comes back,” Waverly shrugged.

Nicole shook her head and lowered her voice slightly, “As a public servant, I believe it is my job to make sure you get home safely, Miss Earp.”

One text message, thirty minutes, and another stolen kiss later the two women sat at the dining room table with a first aid kit open in front of Nicole. 

“I see that guy Doc has been busy repairing windows.” Nicole said as she applied a healthy amount of disinfectant cream to a square of gauze.

“What’s going on in here?” Waverly’s body instantly froze at the harsh tone in her eldest sister’s voice. 

Nicole looked up to see the woman she barely had a chance to speak with in the chaos of reuniting families with their lost daughters. She looked different from both Earp sisters she was already acquainted with, except for the eyes. Her fingers were still tracing the medical tape that was holding the gauze pad against Waverly’s side.

“Nicole, this is my sister, Willa.” Waverly recovered, however the smile etched on her face wasn't genuine. “Willa, this is Nicole; she was at the station when Wynonna-”

Willa interrupted, not caring who the strange woman was. She walked further into the room and snatched the ointment tube from the table. “This stuff is poison. You’re seriously going to put a bunch of chemicals on my sister’s open wound?”

Nicole gaped at the eldest Earp girl, her mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish out of water. “Um, it's just a disinfectant. To keep it clean and help it heal.”

“It's fine.” Waverly pulled her shirt down, looking from Willa to Nicole. “Thank you for the ride and the bandage.”

Nicole nodded, sensing the free-escape Waverly was giving her. “Yea, no problem; I should get home. Mattie is one of those sisters who'll order Hawaiian pizza specifically so she gets the whole thing to herself.”

* * *

Two days had past; two days since her first meeting with Waverly’s eldest sister. It didn’t take long for Nicole to understand all the hesitation that the youngest Earp had regarding her sister. The day before she’d even witnessed the hurt stretch across Waverly’s gorgeous face when Wynonna and Willa came into the homestead. Both were laughing hysterically and proceeded into Wynonna’s quote-unquote bedroom without even acknowledging their baby sister. 

Now, she was being territorial; as if she was the only person that could care for Waverly’s wound. 

Nicole’s first meeting with Willa had raised her guard; she was trying to give the woman the benefit of the doubt after spending years as a kidnap victim. She’d been brainwashed and barely even remembered her own sisters. 

She walked into the barn, kicking at the loose straw that covered the floor. Nicole knew that it would be difficult, dating a woman who was still hiding herself, but had instantly known Waverly was worth it. However, she'd underestimated the ramifications of being with a closeted woman. 

“Just breathe, Nicole.” She mumbled to herself as she started walking back and forth. “She’s spent fifteen years adapting and molding herself into what everyone wants her to be; that’s not just going to change overnight.”

The redheaded officer began to pace alongside the hay bales that Doc had transformed into a bed. She hadn’t felt so overwhelmed since she was sixteen. Nicole had been hiding in her own closet, only to fall out- face first- in front of dozens of her classmates. It had taken her nearly a year to overcome her embarrassment; now, those feelings of fear radiating off of Waverly… she couldn’t be pushed back into the closet. Nicole had worked so hard to build her confidence back up. 

“Are you talking about me?”

Nicole stopped pacing at the gentle voice and turned to see Waverly leaning against the wooden post of the dividing wall. Her arms were crossed over her midsection and she lowered her gaze to a stool Doc had been using as a coat rack during the night hours. 

“Hey,” Nicole said softly, feeling a bit of her frustration melt away at the sight of Waverly. 

Several long seconds passed in silence giving the young officer ample time to really study the woman in front of her. Minutes ago she was smiling in her direction with her shirt pulled up to allow access to her bullet graze but something had taken up residence behind her eyes. Despite looking amazing, her eyes didn't have their typical sparkle. 

“I'm sorry,” she spoke dejectedly. “I should have told you that Willa was redressing my side. I just-” Waverly paused, pushing away from the wall and sitting on the edge of Doc’s makeshift bed. “I like when you do it and I was afraid you'd stop.”

“I don't want to step on anyone’s toes.”

“You’re not.” Waverly said.

“Willa might think otherwise.” Nicole said gently. She turned in place and stepped back to lean against the side of the barn. “Or is she hostile with everyone?”

“Everyone but Wynonna. Well, mostly.” Waverly said softly. Nicole, though, could hear the tone she tried so desperately to hide. “She seemed pretty upset that Wynonna was worried about me getting shot over the mercenaries that decided to make swiss cheese out of my house.”

Nicole simply watched the youngest Earp. The war inside her head was so loud that she swore she could almost hear the debate from five feet away. Waverly had been adamant that she was glad Willa was home but the memories seem to outweigh those feelings. She suddenly felt guilty that her relationship with Mattie had always been good with only minor sibling disagreements.

“I mean, I get it.” Waverly suddenly broke through her thoughts. “Willa and Wynonna had six years together before I was born. It wasn’t until Momma left that Wynonna really started taking care of me.” The brunette looked up into the rafters above her as another icy tone overtook her voice. “Daddy was always busy with Willa.” 

“And now Wynonna is always busy with Willa.”

It wasn't a question, she could see the fact written all over her face. Suddenly she understood why Waverly had tailored her life to appease the people of Purgatory. Nicole had heard stories about _‘those Earp girls’_ when she'd first moved to town; Waverly had been classified as the sweet, normal one but she's been advised to stay clear of the family by the same people who'd sung praises about the woman.

“I don't know. I'm just,” Waverly crossed her arms over her middle as if attempting to hold her emotions inside. “Wynonna came home and-and she's all special working with Dolls while I sit at the cop shop doing all the desk work; then you come in and I start acting like an idiot who can't speak a coherent thought; Willa comes back from the dead along with all these really bad memories and she's pulling Wynonna away. I get shot and she doesn't care but now, now she wants to be all concerned big sister?”

Nicole stood frozen, just watching as Waverly rambled all her frustrations. She could feel the tension in all the scenarios that Waverly described- except the acting like a tongue-tied idiot, that part Nicole secretly liked- and couldn't blame her for the meltdown. Waverly sighed heavily before continuing again, calmer and quieter… defeated, even.

“I'm exhausted.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than normal but I was determined to get it out to you all. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you serious?” Mattie asked from her spot on the couch. “She actually said that? _A gay_?”

Nicole was practically buzzing with pent up frustration. She had told herself the moment she’d walked out of Shorty’s that first day that she’d allow Waverly to set the pace of their relationship; of course, at that time a relationship with the beautiful, young Earp had been a pipe dream. There had only been one moment when she’d lost hope of being anything more than friends; then a mere four hours later Waverly had shown up and admitted she didn’t want to be friends, that she wanted so much more. 

“The worst part was the look on her face.” Nicole began. 

Mattie chortled, “Are you sure it wasn’t getting cock-blocked by her sister?”

Nicole stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to her sister. Her hands, which had been holding her hair up off her neck as she paced, dropped like dead weight. “Can you be serious for, like, two seconds? Waverly looked like-” She paused, trying to think of some accurate word to describe what she’d seen written across the brunette’s face. “Ok, do you remember in tenth grade when Kenzi Decker slapped me and I didn’t know why?”

“You do know why; she wanted to be a part of Prissy Chrissy Franklin’s group.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said, waving her hand in front of her face. “But at the time, I didn’t. Kenzi was my best friend and suddenly she smacks me in the middle of the lunch hall.”

“I remember you kept me from going to return the favor.” Mattie said, looking up at her baby sister.

Nicole groaned as she started to pace the small space again before stopping once more, sitting next to her sister. “Junior year.”

Mattie paused, a slight flare of anger behind her eyes before tilting her head down. “Okay, I get it.” She took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders. “Now, I really want to punch this Willa person.”

Nicole chuckled softly. “You’re not alone.”

It took another few moments before either Haught sister spoke a word. Nicole’s junior year in high school had been a rocky one; it was a year they didn’t speak of very often. Despite coming from a more robust city, the fact that Nicole was gay had fascinated most of the student population. Being sixteen had been hell for Nicole. “So what did she say?”

Nicole turned her head, seemingly breaking out of a memory with only vague acknowledgement that her sister had spoken, “What?”

“Waverly; when her sister found you two,” Mattie looked down at her sister’s burgundy sweater. “Uh, indisposed.”

Nicole had to learn quickly not to let her sister’s teasing affect her. Of course, that had been somewhat difficult in college after Mattie had walked into their dorm to find Nicole with a girl. Mattie had swore she didn’t know that her sister’s face could possibly be redder than her hair. 

“Oh,” Nicole quickly turned to face forward, not looking at her sister. “She didn't say anything. I mean you can't really explain away being caught kissing someone without a shirt on.”

“You took your sweater off?” Mattie nearly screamed in surprise. 

“No,” Nicole said, grinning softly. “Waverly did.”

It was Mattie's turn to stand and turn, looking down at her sister. “Wait, you're telling me that she was rounding second but can't tell her sisters that she’s seeing someone? Someone great, who absolutely adores her and just happens to be a girl?”

The young officer knew where her sister was headed. She'd had the same terrifying thought in the minutes she spent alone in the barn. Nicole released a puff of air, “I really hate that expression. I mean, are we still in high school?”

“What exactly is the status of your relationship?” Mattie asked as she started to walking around the room. She didn't want to see Nicole relive a painful experience.

Nicole paused, pulling her legs up under her butt and reached for Janie. Somehow it felt like the cat would shield her from her sister’s incessant questions. The redhead knew that her sister was just being protective, worrying over Waverly’s motives, but she didn’t want to entertain the idea that her relationship with Waverly was anything but genuine. “I don’t really know.”

“What?” Mattie asked, aghast. 

Nicole felt all of her own confusion bubbling to the surface in regards to her relationship status, she was still waiting for Waverly to define what exactly they were. She rose to her feet, preparing to release all of her anxiety onto her older sister when her phone rang.

“It's Waverly.” Mattie said as she heard _Bubbly_ playing from the small speaker. “Should I…?”

Nicole rolled her eyes as her sister pointed toward the door. She pressed the green telephone icon and turned, walking toward one of the windows. “Hey.”

Mattie shifted from one foot to the other. Despite the intense conversation and insecurity only she could hear in her sister’s voice, listening to her talk to Waverly was completely different. Nicole’s voice was soft and relaxing, hypnotic even. It wasn't anything she'd heard from her before. Mattie couldn't see it but she could hear the smile behind Nicole’s few words.

“Yes,” Nicole said and turned slightly, looking in the direction of the kitchen. “Really?” Mattie could hear that smile again. “Of course… Ok, see ya tonight.”

Nicole hung up her cell phone and continued to stare at the photo on the screen. It was of two clasped hands, hers and Waverly’s. Only three people knew the story behind the image (since Mattie had been faking sleep during the time the photo and subsequent make-out session had occurred). The extremely short conversation hadn't been what she'd meant when she told Waverly to call her but it brought a renewed smile to her face.

“What?” Mattie asked.

“I think, in a roundabout way, Waverly just asked me out.”

***

“Are you sure you don't want to go?” Nicole said as she crossed the threshold of her bedroom into the living room. She had her coat laying over her arm as she fastened the backing on her left earring.

Mattie looked away from the television screen and whistled. “Are you sure you're not trying to kill your girlfriend?”

Nicole looked down at her dress, worried. “What? Is it too much?” After a brief pause she answered for her sister. “It is; I should change.”

Mattie jumped to her feet and ran after her sister, grabbing her wrist just as she reached for the closet door. “No, you're not. You look hot.” She shrugged at the obvious disbelieving gaze from Nicole. “What? If we can't poke fun at our own name…”

Nicole shook her head slightly with a grin. “Do I really look okay? I mean, I haven't gotten this dressed up since Senior Prom.”

“And you made even the straightest girl lust for you.” Mattie complimented.

“I don't know about that.”

“Come on,” Mattie pulled her sister back toward the living room. “You are the sexiest deputy in Purgatory and I think it's time everyone knew it… especially Waverly Earp.”

Nicole smiled, “What about you? I'm sure you'll fit that plum chiffon--”

Mattie shook her head. “I'll be fine; besides, you said it yourself, I'm suppose to take it easy for a few more days.” 

Nicole picked up her discarded coat once more and twisted it over her shoulder, sliding her arms in before tying it closed. Turning to her sister, she took the offered keys and clutch.

“I put your license, lip gloss, and a surprise inside.”

“A surprise?” Nicole quirked a brow before opening the clutch, ignoring her sister's protests, and pulling out her cuffs. “What are these?”

“Handcuffs.” Mattie smiled brightly.

“Why?”

Mattie shrugged a single shoulder, “You never know. Maybe you two can find an empty room and finish what Waverly started.”

“You are incorrigible!” Nicole said as she set the cuffs down on the table only to have Mattie pick them up again. “I'm not taking those.”

“Yes, you will. If you don't, I will haul my ass to that party and make sure the doctor sees me there.”

Nicole glared at her sister trying to determine if she could call Mattie’s bluff. Ultimately she decided not to risk it and stuffed the cuffs back into the bag. “I hate you sometimes.”

“No, you don't.” Mattie smiled.

Nicole shook her head once more, leaned forward and kissed her sister’s cheek before turning toward the door. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Mattie said, sitting back down.

***

Most of the town was already thoroughly enjoying the complimentary champagne by the time Nicole checked her coat. Sheriff Nedley and Chrissy were still standing near the staircase as she greeted them.

She'd seen Waverly’s jeep parked outside; her girlfriend (girlfriend?) had to be somewhere in the sea of civilians. Nicole had asked Nedley what the party was celebrating but it seemed that no one knew the precise reason, of course no one else seemed to need a reason for free booze and finger foods. 

Taking the glass offered to her by Nedley before he gently guided his daughter into the heart of the party, Nicole decided to wait. Lifting the glass to her lips, she was suddenly stopped by a voice from behind.

“Officer Haught.” Agent Dolls spoke coming up next to her. “I see Nedley let you out of uniform for once; I almost didn't recognize you.”

Nicole grinned, she never really knew where she stood with the guy. “Well, what kind of a party would it be if Purgatory’s Finest was here in an official capacity?”

“Well I know of one person who wouldn't care either way.” Nicole jerked her head toward him, instantly noticing the smile forming on his lips. “Though, I'm sure Waverly might like this look just as much.”

“Wha- Waverly?”

Dolls turned to face her and lowered his voice some. “You two need to work on your subtlety.” He clinked his champagne fluke against hers, “Enjoy the party.”


	7. Chapter 7

Having your girlfriend’s ex-boyman out you to your boss wasn't something Nicole had ever expected. It hadn't really upset her too much but she was concerned about Waverly being pushed further than she was ready. Nicole had seen her face pale slightly, saw the muscle in her neck tighten, and the brief moment of panic in the few seconds of silence. 

Nedley. Thank God for Nedley. 

Her superior had steeled his surprise and then called Champ out on his selfishness. Nicole couldn't be sure if he was sticking up for the town sweetheart or his newest deputy. It was only after turning away from the brave kiss Waverly had given her that she noticed Nedley looking at her, a soft smile behind his eye.

Little more than thirty minutes had passed since Waverly had ran out of her view in search of her eldest sister. She and Nedley, along with another off-duty deputy (four years sober with an AA chip to prove it) had attempted to corral the population of Purgatory with little success. 

“What do we do now?” Nicole asked, watching several townspeople heading for the coat check.

“We find Wynonna.” Sheriff Nedley said ominously. 

Nicole looked toward her superior and noticed that his own skin was beginning to show a light sheen of sweat and he was paler than usual. She immediately had a mental flash of seeing the Sheriff as well as his daughter consuming the champagne that evening. “And then what?”

“Then we find out what her connection is with this Bobo Del Ray fella.” Nedley said, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt. 

It was with this task in the forefront of her mind that Nicole left the Wainwright and made her way toward her cruiser. She saw several townspeople wandering around on foot and getting into cars to search for Wynonna at Bobo’s demand. Nicole shook her head slightly, forcing the thought of handing out DUIs in lieu of searching for the middle Earp from her mind. Thinking of the safety procedures her parents had taught her so many years ago, Nicole turned her cruiser toward the center of town. The obvious meeting place to regroup and gear-up would be the Black Badge Office. 

Driving through central Purgatory didn’t take long, within five minutes of leaving the hotel Nicole was pulling into a parking space outside of the station. “Oh, thank God.” She mumbled to herself as she saw Agent Dolls’ large, black SUV parked close to the entrance. 

She made her way inside, her purse held under her arm as she typed a quick message to her sister. Nicole made a mental note to buy Waverly a bouquet of flowers for giving Mattie her old cell phone since Nicole hadn’t seen a point in getting a house phone.

 **Nicole** (11:54pm) **:** Don’t leave the apartment. Lock the door, do not open it for anyone. I’ll explain later. 

She stuffed her phone into her clutch, removed her jacket, and threw both items onto her desk before heading toward the BBD office doors. At that moment she could care less if she was barging in on Dolls, her adopted home was in danger. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she heard voices coming from the interior office. 

Coming into the doorway, Nicole could tell that she'd walked into a conversation. Cop instincts could tell it didn't have anything to do with the current predicament; she needed to redirect the two men. “Have you seen what's going on out there? The whole town’s gone 5150.” It was only then that she saw the arsenal that Deputy Dolls had been hiding away. “Whatever you've got planned, I'm game.”

* * *

Doc Holliday. Doc freakin’ Holliday. 

All of the crazy, weird happenings in Ghost River County- most specifically, Purgatory- now seemed to make sense. All of the vague excuses from both Earp sisters, the monstrosity of a weapon Wynonna carried, and the plethora of unsolved cases finally added up in her mind. Purgatory was infested with demons, which didn't exactly help the town’s crime percentage. 

“Okay,” Nicole said as she pulled into her driveway. She couldn't very well go searching for the trio of Earp sisters in her favorite dress. Of course, now that Champ had thrown up on it a few times, she wondered if she'd even get it clean enough to wear again. “Waves.”

 **Nicole** (12:23am) **:** Doc and Dolls got Wynonna out. Call me. I'll come get you. 

Nicole grabbed the rifle that Doc had thrown her along with her phone and clutch before getting out of her cruiser. She immediately became aware of her surroundings as she made her way to the door. Before she could even get her key close to the lock, Mattie flung the door open. 

“I told you to keep the door closed!” Nicole reprimanded as she pushed her sister inside and closed the door.

“Whoa! Okay, geez.” Mattie eyed the large gun and, mockingly, put her hands up. “I take it the cuffs were a bit much?”

“What?” Nicole asked over her shoulder while locking the front door. She turned to see her sister’s stance and then set the gun down. “No, no; they came in handy actually. Waverly’s bitter, homophobic ex boy-man… Let's just say, it felt _really_ good to punch him.”

“Oh-ho, go Nicki.” Mattie smiled.

“Don't call me that.” Nicole rolled her eyes. “Makes me feel like I'm ten-years-old again.”

Nicole strode across the main living area toward the bedroom. Thanks to her limber arms, she was able to unzip her dress as she walked. It pooled at her feet as she crossed the threshold; using the toe of heels, she was able to kick the heap of purple fabric into the empty hamper. 

“Have you seen Wynonna?” Nicole asked as she pulled a fresh uniform from open-closet. 

“Who?” Mattie asked, following her sister and sitting on the bed.

“Wynonna.” Nicole said again. “Older, half-drunk, smart-ass version of Waverly.”

“Ah, the sister.” Mattie commented, suddenly wondering how her sister described her to strangers. “Obviously, I have not. ‘Don't open the door for anybody’ and all.”

“Yet, you didn't listen.” Nicole said, awkwardly trying to get her pants and shirt on at the same time. “Otherwise I would have used my keys to get in.”

Mattie ignored Nicole's comment, watching as her sister finally decided to at least get pants over her hips before putting her left arm into the uniform sleeve. “What's going on, Nicole?”

The younger Haught paused for a moment. Black Badge was all about secrecy. Now she really understood the difficulty in all those vague comments from Wynonna and Waverly. “Short version,” Nicole said as she tucked her shirt inside her pants and reached for her belt. “A really bad guy poisoned the town and is promising the antidote to whoever brings him Wynonna.”

“Why?” Mattie asked. 

“Bad guy’s an asshole.” Nicole stated as she reached for the clutch, retrieving her phone. 

**Nicole** (12:36am) **:** I'm almost done changing. Where are you?

Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she grabbed her utility belt and returned to the main room. Nicole squatted down in front of the television and typed in a code on her small safe. “Do you remember when Daddy took us to play paintball?” She pulled out a .45 Colt 1911 and checked the clip. “Aim for the leg.” She held it out to her sister briefly before pulling it back again. “And only if they get inside. I've gotta find Waverly.”

Mattie took the gun from her sister, turning it over in her hand. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this side of the gun but I’m sure I remember how to hit a target.”

Nicole gawked at her sister, digesting the information before another dark scowl crossed her features. “I swear, if that ex of yours ever shows his face in this town…” She let the comment float in air before kissing her sister on the forehead and headed toward the door again. “Keep this door locked, Mattie, I mean it.”

“I will.” Mattie lifted two fingers, swearing. “Wait, how did he poison the whole town? You’re not sick, right?”

“He used the champagne served at the party. Which doesn’t make it look to good for Wynonna; she sweats alcohol.” Nicole said looking down at her phone once more. “As far as I know- Lewis, Waverly and I are the only ones not sick.”

“And me.” Mattie clarified. “Champagne is disgusting.”

Nicole opened the door with another worried gaze. “Just know that she’s the only safe person, if she happens to show. Keep your phone close. I love you.”

“Yes, Mom.” Mattie rolled her eyes. “Love you.”

* * *

 **Nicole** (1:26am) **:** Wave? 

**Nicole** (1:35am) **:** Where are you? I’m coming to the homestead. 

**Nicole** (2:52am) **:** Baby, where the hell are you and why was Pete York passed out in your house?

 **Nicole** (4:12am) **:** Waves, baby, answer your phone. You’re really worrying me; where are you?


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole pulled her cruiser in front of the station for the second time. The night had been extremely long as she searched for the trio of Earp sisters, though the newly anointed Agent Haught was only worried about one of them. She'd driven around all of Purgatory in search for the tiny firecracker, called Mattie at least a half-dozen times, and texted or left voicemail messages on Waverly’s phone more times than she was willing to count. 

Climbing out of the car, Nicole pushed redial once more and waited for the ringing to begin as she pulled open the front door. “I swear, Waverly, if you don't pick up…”

She was halfway down the hallway when she heard a familiar ringtone and physically felt her body relax. After hours of unanswered texts and calls, could she have finally found Waverly? She took the left into the squad room and smiled, “I knew I recognized that ringtone.”

In her peripheral, Nicole saw the revolver train on her. “Whoa.” Her hands instantly went up in defense. Clearly she'd walked in on a very tense sisterly moment. 

Waverly's eyes found hers and a flash of pure terror shone back. 

“Give me Peacemaker or I punch a bunch of holes in Waverly's girlfriend.” 

Too many things happened in quick succession: the fear in Waverly eyes increased, Willa smirked knowingly at Nicole, and Wynonna’s voice questioned the title. “Girlfriend?”

Twice she'd been called Waverly's girlfriend but it was from the mouths of the wrong Earp girl. They still hadn't spoken about their relationship but everyone close to them seemed to have already classified it; however, for Nicole, it wasn't official until the word came from Waverly's own lips. 

“Uh, kind of.” 

The words hit Nicole like a slap to the face. Like they'd only _kind of_ been making out in Nedley’s office or _kind of_ stripped each other's shirts off the morning before?

“Kind of?” Nicole parroted, her insecurities returning full-force. At least until she saw the fear in Waverly's gaze. The younger woman's eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

Their gaze stayed trained on one another as the conversation seemed to fade out. Willa’s focus, and gun, were aimed at her- she needed to keep it that way. Nicole spoke in a warning tone hoping to silence Waverly's pleas. “Wynonna, please.”

“One.” 

“Okay, okay.” Wynonna stated finally. 

Nicole saw Waverly visibly relax despite the gun still being aimed at her.   
Nicole lowered her hands as she watched Willa snatch Waverly's purse from Wynonna’s outstretched hand. She wasn't exactly sure what the connection was between revenants and Wynonna but the rookie officer had a feeling the gun was a major piece of the puzzle. The smug satisfaction that could be heard in Willa's voice only solidified her dislike for her girlfriend's eldest sibling. The only thing stopping Nicole from drawing her sidearm at that moment was the fact the other Earp girls were only feet from their gun-toting brainwashed sister. 

“This isn't over. I'm coming for you.”

“Then I guess I'd better slow you down.” Willa stated, cold and calm. 

Nicole's mind screamed Waverly's name in the second between Willa's statement and finding herself flying through the air. Her back hit the door frame with such force, the redhead was unable to pull air into her lungs as she felt Willa walked passed her. 

“Wa-” Nicole finally uttered as Waverly pushed her hair aside and began to turn her over. Sucking in lungful after lungful of air hurt but the tears in Waverly’s eyes instantly made her hold it in. 

“I know, I know. Shh.” 

Nicole tried to process everything that had just happened. She'd gone from frantically searching for Waverly, finding her, then to laying on the floor in pain all within a five minute period. 

Willa had shot her. Willa had Wynonna’s gun- the gun that could send demons back to hell. Willa had outed their relationship to Wynonna. Wynonna.

“There's no blood.” Nicole looked up to see that very sister kneel down and not-so-gently lift her head to offer her own knee as a pillow. “If my sister joined the dark side and you've been a revenant this whole time, I'm just gonna call in sick tomorrow.”

Waverly, with tears in her eyes, and Nicole both began to speak at the same time. 

“No, she-“

“No, I’m-“

Without warning, Wynonna grabbed both sides of her button up uniform shirt and ripped them in opposite directions, sending buttons flying and exposing the vest underneath.

“Wearing a bulletproof vest.” Nicole finished, swallowing the immediate pain that surged through her once more. She picked up the bullet of the vest as she explained her reason behind wearing it before tossing it aside.

“Finally picked a smart one.” Wynonna grinned, raising her eye from Nicole to catch her sister’s gaze. 

 

A kiss. One simple kiss was all it was but it had felt like the most important kiss so far. Wynonna had excused herself from the moment; only to race passed the couple, throwing Waverly’s coat at them and summoning Waverly away. 

Nicole laid on the floor for a few more moments. Her chest hurt and she knew she probably shouldn’t move. While waiting for the pain to wane to a dull ache, she took stock of some facts: Willa was a bitch, demons were real, Doc Holliday was alive…. Waverly had kissed her in front of Wynonna. 

A sudden squelch of her radio brought her back to the present. It was Nedley. 

“Anyone near the station?”

Nicole reached up to her radio. “I’m here, Sheriff, but I’m down.”

“Christ,” she heard him mutter. 

No more than two minutes later, Nicole heard the door open and the Sheriff's bristly voice call out. “Nicole?”

By the time he’d made his way into the office, Nicole had slowly sat up and was attempting to make her way to a chair. 

“Whoa, whoa.” He was next to her faster than she’d ever seen him move, placing his hand on her shoulder and looking down- briefly- at her open shirt. “What happened?”

“Willa Earp,” Nicole stated, motioning her hand toward the bullet on the floor. “Distracting Wynonna and Waverly.”

Nedley hesitates a moment, making sure she was squarely in the seat before lifting his radio toward his chin. “Need a bus or two to the station.”

“Two?” Nicole questioned, looking over his slightly green, sweaty face. 

“Chrissy.” He said, turning and making his way to his office. 

Twenty minutes later, Nicole found herself sitting in the back of an ambulance desperately trying to convince her boss that she was fine and didn’t need the trip to the hospital. “Procedure, Haught.” He stood his ground, glancing to the ambulance that held his daughter. “Besides, if I didn’t have you checked out, well that would upset Waverly. One thing you don’t do is get on the bad side of the town sweetheart.”

Nicole chuckled, noticed that he subtly winked at her, and then shut the doors himself. Two sharp knocks on the door alerted the driver he was able to proceed. 

“Seeing a lot of you, Officer.” Nicole glanced at the male EMT beside her as he put a cold pad against her skin to monitor her heart rate. It was the same guy who taken care of her after the kidnapping. 

“Yea, well, let's not get use to this arraignment.” Nicole began patting her body tenderly. “Where’s my jacket? I need my phone.”

“I’m not sure the hospital will consider Waverly Earp as next of kin.” The EMT handed her the requested item anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now caught up thru Season 1. From here I’m not sure if I’ll add plot points from Season 2. So we’ll see where my muse takes Mattie and the gang.


End file.
